


body and soul i go crazy

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, damian is sixteen and i belong in a trash bag, i don't know leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "A male or female, who by state law is underage, but doesn't look it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	body and soul i go crazy

"Tell me he didn't send you out like this," Jason says.

To his credit, Damian doesn't jump. He turns around from where he's leaning forward on the bar, glares up at Jason, and fuck – the kid's wearing eyeliner. Sloppily applied eyeliner, like he tried to figure it out _himself_ in a hurry, and jeans that are so tight they've got to be killing him, and his t-shirt is at _least_ two sizes too small because Jason can see his abs through the thing.

"He's out of the country," Damian says. The bartender sets a drink down for him, but Jason grabs it before he can take it. "What the fuck –"

"You're underage," Jason says, and knocks back the drink.

"And _you're_ a hypocrite," Damian snaps. Jason shrugs. "So what is it? Drug cartel? Prostitution ring? There's no way he'd let you handle anything like that by _yourself_."

Damian snorts. Turns to the bartender to order another drink and Jason does _not_ watch the way he flirts with the guy like he even fucking knows what he's doing.

When Damian turns back around with another drink, Jason's taken the seat next to him. "Why haven't you left yet?"

Jason raises his eyebrows. "Kid," he says. "This is _my_ bar."

"I don't see your name on it," Damian says. "And quit calling me that. By the time you were my age –"

"I was dead," Jason says, matter-of-fact, and Damian scowls at him. "I was dead too, you know. You can't always use that to get people to be nicer to you."

Jason grins. "Finding that out the hard way, are ya?"

Damian sips at his drink, and Jason doesn't laugh at him when he makes a face at it, but he _wants_ to. "What are you _doing_ here, Todd?"

"Uh-uh, short stuff –"

"I'm almost as tall as you are –"

"I asked you _first_."

Damian glares at him. "Whatever," he says. "Just get _out_ of here."

"Why?" Jason asks, but Damian doesn't answer him, doesn't say _anything_. His face is a little pink and Jason knows it can't be from the half of a drink he's had. "Hey –" Jason starts, but Damian pushes away from the bar, stands up.

"Fine," he says. "If you won't, then _I'll_ leave."

He goes, and the part of Jason's brain that tries to keep him out of trouble once in a while keeps him there for _about_ twenty seconds, but then –

Fuck, Damian's ass looks _amazing_ in those jeans, and –

He catches up with the kid outside the bar, all but manhandles him against the wall. They're close enough in height, now, that when Damian lets out a breath of frustration Jason can smell the alcohol on him.

"Let me _go_ -" Damian starts, but Jason shakes his head. He's grinning, knows it probably makes him look halfway psychotic, but well – consider the company.

"You didn't come here for a _case_ ," Jason says.

"Yes, I did –" Damian starts, and Jason presses against him, leans _into_ him.

"Don't lie to me," Jason says. "Daddy's out of town and you thought you'd get all dolled up –"

"Fuck –"

"I would, with you looking like that," Jason says. He licks his lips, and Damian's eyes widen, and Jason reaches up, brushes the smudged bits of eyeliner away.

"Don't –" Damian starts, but as soon as Jason starts to pull back Damian grabs his wrist, tugs him back in.

"I could show you how to do it right," Jason says, "but mostly I'd just wanna mess it up again."

Damian growls at him, and it's all Bruce, the way he used to _hate_ to be teased. "Who were you looking for, huh?" Jason asks him. "Someone with pretty blue eyes like us? Maybe a body like D –"

Damian pushes hard against him, flips them so Jason's back against the wall, his hands on Jason's face. "Don't say it," Damian warns.

"Fine," Jason says. He licks his lips, watches Damian follow the movement. He can feel how hard Damian's getting against him, and he knows it has more to do with being sixteen and horny than with _him_ , but it's –

Yeah.

"But when I'm right," Jason says. "I'm _right_."

"Fuck –" Damian starts, and Jason flips them again, presses his hand against Damian's cock through those too-tight jeans and _squeezes_. "Say it again and I'll consider it an invitation," he says.

"I hate you," Damian says, but there's no heat backing it up because he can't keep his mouth closed, can't stop breathing hard when Jason squeezes again, gets his zipper undone.

"So give me a chance," Jason says, and it's just talk, really, just the fact that he can never keep his fucking _mouth_ shut.

He needs to do something about that, so he leans forward and kisses Damian. The kid's obviously not expecting it – it's not like Jason exactly planned this shit out – but he doesn't stop him, doesn't do anything but kiss back, all teeth and tongue, no finesse whatso _ever_ , and if Dick weren't off pretending to be dead, Jason would really have a _talk_ with him about all of this.

As it is, he gets the hand that's not wrapped around Damian's cock and puts it on his face, gets him to slow down a little, ease _up_ until it's better, until it's _good_. 

Jason starts to stroke Damian, gets a rhythm going, and Damian's big fucking hands, hands too big for someone his age, all calluses and strong fingers, are gripping his arms so tight Jason's going to have bruises.

"Tell me how you like it," Jason says, drawing his head back to look at Damian, and Damian glares at him, but there's something else there that Jason's just itching to get at.

Jason squeezes him _hard_ , then slows his movements to a tease. "Come on, man," he says. "Tell me how you do it when you're thinking about him."

Damian's biting his lip, so hard he's going to hurt something, and Jason touches him again, runs his hand through his hair. "Come on," Jason says. "Tell me –"

"Fast," Damian bites out. "Faster. _Harder_. Fuck –"

Jason grins, speeds up. He kisses Damian with every few strokes, licks the taste of booze out of him until he can taste something else, too – something sweet, like candy. Damian's eyes are half shut and he's bucking into him, trying to make Jason go even faster, but –

"Do you think about him doing this to you?" Jason asks.

"Not like – not like _this_."

"No," Jason agrees. "He's got class. He'd fuck you _slow_ , on some big nice bed." Jason moves his hand back, squeezes Damian's balls and Damian makes a sound like he's being _strangled_. "Well," Jason says. "Really, he'd fuck you any way you _asked_ -"

Damian's knees wobble a little and he throws his head back, and Jason chuckles, says, "Crowd pleaser, that one –"

And Damian growls out something that could almost be " _Please_ ," and Jason might be fucked up beyond the _telling_ , but he's not about to deny someone who's begging for it – much – so he gets his hand back on Damian's cock and strokes even faster, squeezes even harder, until Damian's coming all over his hand, gripping Jason's shoulders to keep himself up.

Jason steps back a little, holds his messy hand up to Damian. "If you think I'm cleaning that up," Damian pants out, "you are severely mistaken."

"Suit yourself," Jason says. He licks his hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth, and Damian stares at him. "You're disgusting," he says, but there's none of the usual fire to it. He's too wrung out to be a bitch.

Jason turns to go, but Damian grips his shoulder again, keeps him in place. "I wasn't," Damian says, then rolls his eyes at himself. "I'm not _lonely,_ " he says, and for a second Jason sees so much of himself right there –

Remembers being back in the world, no Bruce or anyone else as his compass, having to just _figure shit out_ and not look like that's what he was doing –

"It's _normal_ for someone my age to – experiment. Sexually. My father wouldn't understand."

And Jason highly fucking doubts _that_ , but he doesn't say as much. Things are fucked up enough already without bringing _that_ up. He just grins at the kid, not so fierce as before. "Well," he says. "You need to _experiment_ some more, you know how to find me."

"I –" Damian starts, and for a terrifying second he thinks the kid's going to fucking _thank_ him or something, but he just nods, pushes himself off the wall, and starts to walk away. Jason watches him go, but then Damian turns around and says, "Well? My father won't be out of the country _forever_ , Todd."

The part of Jason's brain that keeps him out of trouble is on hiatus until further fucking notice.


End file.
